De tal palo yo no seré tal astilla
by Royka-Shiku
Summary: Vi sabia que no tenia un gran padre ejemplar pero nunca imagino que llegaría a tales extremos en donde no pudo proteger del truma a sus pequeña hermana. Este fic participa en el reto "sentimientos" del foro "El vacìo"


**Hola somo Royka & Shiku y hoy les traemos un One-shot de league of legends.**

 **S: este fic participa en el Reto "sentimientos" del foro "El vacio"**

 **R: advertencia de raiting M por una escena un tano fuerte aunque no muy descriptiva.**

 **S &R: ¡Disfruten el Fic!**

 **Disclaimer: League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games**

* * *

De tal palo, yo no seré tal astilla.

— ¡Déjala!— gritaba mientras trataba de separar sus sucias garras del cuerpo de mi madre.

— ¡Niña idiota!— el me alejo de ella con un golpe en la cara.

— ¡Vi!— mi pequeña hermana, Jinx, se acercó para socorrerme sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas además de estar aterrorizada.

Solo pudimos contemplar la escena cuando mi padre golpeaba en el suelo a la indefensa de mi madre, pero no podía hacer mucho una niña de solo 8 años.

 _2 años después…_

Jinx y yo corríamos por los callejones de Zaun con varios trozos de pan en los brazos, Jinx resbalo con un charco de agua tirándolos, recogió los que pudo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y seguir corriendo de aquellas persona a las que les robamos.

Luego de casi 30 minutos corriendo al fin despistamos al grupo de gente furiosa, no colamos por un alcantarillado y caminamos por otro par de minutos hasta que dimos con nuestra casa, una choza en las mismas alcantarillas, las aguas negras caían alrededor de ellas con excepción de la puerta de entrada.

Entramos y no recostamos en el montón de telas que teníamos como cama y disfrutamos de cada trozo de pan como si fuera el último.

— Crees que podamos robar algo más que pan insípido— dijo Jinx en un tono triste.

Trague y respondí — Sabes que no podremos volver al centro en un tiempo, tenemos que conformarnos con la basura de las afueras hasta que se calmen las cosas— mi hermana suspiro resignada.

En ese momento un sonido de pasos se escuchó en las afueras, mi hermana asustada se refugió detrás de mí esperando que aquellos hombres nos habían encontrado, pero no era mucho peor.

— Vaya vaya pero si son mi inútiles hijas— mi padre se recargo en el marco de la puerta, caminaba de forma desequilibrada y como siempre apestaba a alcohol.

— Que carajos quieres aquí, te dije que te largaras y no volvieras— me levanté lo mire fijamente y coloque detrás de mí a Jinx.

— Así es como le hablas a tu padre— comenzó acercarse lenta y amenazadoramente.

— A-tras— no tenía por qué darme miedo, ya lo había enfrentado una vez después de haber matado a mi madre no tenía porque…

*sonido de patada*

— ¡Gah!— gemí de dolor y caía al suelo, el sujeto que hacia llamar mi padre me había golpeado con sus piernas en el estómago.

— ¡Te enseñare algunos modales jovencita!— me grito enfurecido, sabía que esto no terminaría bien.

— ¡Aléjate de Vi!— Jinx se abalanzo contra el para intentar protegerme.

— No, Jinx— dije a duras penas pero fue muy tarde, mi padre el golpe en la cara y la estampo en la otra pared.

— Bien, que tal si te doy una lección haciendo sufrir a un querida hermanita— la mirada de aquel hombre cambio drásticamente, se acercó a Jinx y la tomo del cuello, pero lo que hizo a continuación me dejo helada, comenzó a quitarle las prenda a Jinx una por una, mi hermana rato desesperadamente de evitarlo pero él era demasiado fuerte para ella, no pude levantarme y evitar que cometiera tal acto contra mi hermana, mi pobre hermana estaba siendo violado por él, solo escuchaba sus gritos tristes, desgarradores y asustados mientras ocurría.

Cuando termino dejo a Jinx en el suelo y le aventó sus ropas en la cara.

— Bien qué tal si continuamos conti…— estalle, ya no lo soporte más, de un impulso de ira y un descuido del cuándo me había reincorporado me abalance contra él y le solté un puñetazo directo en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz de un golpe.

— ¡maldita como te…!— no iba a dejar que hablara mas y lo golpee en su miembro con una patada, el callo con un solo por el golpee, pero esto no terminaba a aquí, lo tome del rostro y lo estampe contra la pared el golpe lo dejo aturdido pero aún seguía consiente, me miro con aquellos ojos despreciables y luego me sonrió.

— Bien hecho— dijo con la voz quebradiza— serás una buena maleante como tu padre— dijo y comenzó a reírse, la risa aumento hasta que se volvió carcajada y eso solo me hizo enfurecer más.

— ¡Yo no seré como tú!— Lo golpe en la cara un y otra y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que aquella risa ceso pero no m detuvo lo tome del cuello y comencé a apretarlo con toda la fuerza que mis manos me lo permitían hasta que su cuerpo dejo de responder, lo solté y rápidamente me aleja a gatas de él, asustada, no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer., Me deje llevar por la ira y… lo había asesinado con mis propias mano.

— V-vi— la voz de mi hermana resonó, se oía demasiado lenta y a la vez triste, me acerque a ella para socorrerla, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido y como si de un fantasma se tratara solo miraba hacia la nada.

— Ven tenemos que salir de aquí— tome una de nuestra telas de la cama y la tape con ella, luego la ayude a levantarse y comenzamos a salir de la casa lentamente, dejando atrás el cuerpo de nuestro padre.

Cuando salimos del alcantarillado escuche pasos rápidos así que camine junto a mi hermana lo más rápido que pudimos al escondite más cercano.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?-

— Sí, se escuchó como se habría una tapa de drenaje—

— Malditas ratas así que era ahí donde se escondían—

— Rápido busquen en los alrededores no debería estar lejos—

Los hombre comenzaron a inspección cada calle y callejón, por suerte para Vi y Jinx se habían refugiado dentro de una casa abandonada.

Vi estaba demasiado asustada como para salir, detrás de ellas otro pasos se escucharon y desde la sombra de uno de los cuartos un niño de pelo blanco apareció.

— Así que escapando de los mercaderes ¿eh?— dijo Ekko e tono burlón.

— ¡Ekko!— me lance contra él, ver una cara amigable me dio esperanzas— necesito pedirte algo— le dije pero sin dejar que respondiera— Llévate a Jinx tu orfanato, necesita estar en un lugar seguro—

— ¿Qué, espera porque solo a ella?— me dijo confundido.

— No puedo explicarlo pero distraeré a esas persona y me iré de la ciudad si piensan que me voy tal vez crean que Jinx también lo hizo y estará a salvo— le dije apresuradamente.

—Y porque o se esconden en su casa del drenaje— mi mente volví a recordar la escena que la ira me provoco hacer.

— No podemos volver- el tono de mi voz le dio a entender a Ekko que era verdad.

— Esta bien, pero promete que volverás— me dijo tomándome ambas manos.

— Lo hare—le dije, luego me volví a dirigir a mi traumada hermana— Jinx recuerda que siempre te querré, volveré por ti y estaremos juntas de nuevo de una u otra manera— le dijo un beso en la frente una lagrima cayo desde mis ojos, la abrace lo más fuerte que pude pero ella no lo correspondió— cuídate— dije en modo de despedida y salí de aquel edificio abandonado.

Corrí por varias calles de Zaun atraje la atención de los mercaderes que les robamos y corrí lejos de Zaun, no sabía a donde pero estaba segura que si no permanecía en la ciudad mi hermana estaría a salvo.

 _Fin del flashback..._

— ¿Vi, te encuentras bien?— Cait se colocó delante de mi sus ojos me miraban fijamente puesto que me notaba extraña.

— Ah sí disculpa cup cake es solo que recordé algo de hace tiempo— le dije con la sonrisa de siempre.

— Como sea alístate nos informaron que Jinx apareció al este de la ciudad y al parecer no viene sola y junto a Ekko quieren armar un desastre en la ciudad— dijo tomando su rifle y saliendo de la oficina.

— A la orden Sheriff— bromee en mi tono de soldado y la seguí no sin antes ponerme mis hermosos guantes hextech— " _Te dije que volverías a estar juntos de una u otra forma hermana….pero enserio tratar de atraparte de por sí ya es agotador_ "— pensó para ella siguiendo de cerca de Caitlyn y saliendo de a comisaria.

* * *

 **Esperamos que les haya gustado y cualquier aclaración no duden en dejarnoslo en un review.**

 **Que tengan un buen dia, una grandiosa tarde o que duerman bien de parte de Royka.**

 **Y un Meh :3 de parte de Shiku.**


End file.
